I AM HARRY POTTER!
by The Shinimegami
Summary: Same old story, Harry has a brother that everyone thinks defeated Voldemort and Harry lives a horrible life but kicks Vodlie's butt in the end. Hope you enjoy it though!


Disclaimer: I dun own Harry POTTER! Dun sue me! Christmas has left me broke TT

Beginning

Jamison Gerold John Potter Named Boy-Who-Lived!

Rita Skeeter

The son of James and Lily Potter and older twin brother of Harry Potter, is now pronounced the boy-who-lived. Just yesterday on Hollows Eve in Godric's Hollow, young Mr. Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Yes you read correctly, you-know-who is dead! All thanks to you little 3-year old savior Jamison Potter who escaped without a scratch!

This was part if an article from the daily prophet, the whole article was 10 pages and I highly doubt that you would want to read all of that and the first paragraph normally sums everything up adequately don't you think so?

WHAT????? YOU DON'T THINK THAT IS ENOUGH? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED??? Well I suppose it won't hurt to tell you the real thing, but promise not to tell anyone! I mean it! If you let out even a peep! (lets threat stay in the air for a while)

Ok, it started out like any normal day……

James Potter ever so proud of his sons decided to dress them up as Super Man and Bat Man! He learned from Lily that these people were these heroes in the muggle world and hoped that one day his sons will bring fame to the family name and become heroes too.

Harry had put up a very big fuss that day absolutely refusing to wear the red underwear (he was superman). And when it was finally on Harry kept on running away to the bathroom on his toddler legs to take off the offending piece of clothing so James had to run into the bathroom and put the underwear back on.

Jamison was happy with his batman suit and pretended to save his teddy bear from falling into the toilet every few seconds. A few times he missed and teddy actually fell into the toilet! Batman of course had to come to the rescue but then the toilet was very very slippery and he almost fell in a couple of times himself but thankfully there was mommy to the rescue! Mommy will always be there to save batman!

And since there was only one bathroom in the house, it was pretty crowded.

When dinner time came around padfoot, moony, and wormtail came over to party, but the doorbell kept on ringing so Lily had to go and give some candy to the neighborhood children.

Ding Dong

You see! There it goes again! But this time, Lily had to tend to Jamison's fuss about how he didn't like his Jack in the box but he wanted the Harry's Jack in the box even though there was no difference in either of them. So James and Sirius went to go give the candy.

All of the sudden there was a "stupefy!" And a "Lily, he's here!"

At this Lily abruptly took her two children and started up the stairs. Remus and Pettigrew went up front to help James and Sirius. Well, Pettigrew was only pretending to help to keep up his façade.

As the battle downstairs raged on, Lily Potter took her two sons and tried to activate her emergency portkey (a dollar bill or a pound). But it would not work.

Downstairs, James, Sirius and Remus were fighting valiantly (Pettigrew slumps back and pretends he was hit by a stupefy.) But the amount of Death eaters and Voldemort over powered them. Surprisingly, no death inflicting curses were shot out but the reason behind this was quickly explained. Voldemort had all three men in a full body bind.

"Join me!" Voldemort said. "Join me and I shall make you prosperous!"

"Never!" The three men yelled.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" the three chorused.

"Really sure?"

"YESSSSSS!!!"

"Fine I shall kill your sons, then you wife and show you their dead body MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta ta now."

And with that, Voldemort left with and went upstairs to search for James' children and wife.

"no leave my children alone!" Lily cried.

"Move away mudblood" Voldemort demanded.

"Spare them! Kill me instead!"

"I will kill you," Voldemort started "but after I kill your children, it will hurt more after that" he finished with an evil chuckle. "Accio children" The children flew to him, and right when he was about to catch them, Lily tackled him and caught her children.

Sigh "you have to make it the hard way don't you?" Voldemort asked. "Stupefy!"

Lily fell wide eyed down the stairs in a full body bind.

"Much better" Voldemort said but winced as he noticed both toddlers were crying, yelling for their mum. "Alright, which one of you wants to go first?" He asked.

Seeing that neither were going to shut up for a while Voldemort decided on meanie meanie minie moe. His finger landed on Harry so he decided to kill him first.

What happened next only Voldemort would remember since Lily, James and co. were down stairs with the deatheaters and Jamison and Harry were too little to remember.

"Avada Kedavera" Voldemort said. There was a green flash and Voldemort felt his sould being ripped from his body. Harry fell silent and slumped down from magical exhaustion. Jamison still energetic kept on screaming and was like that until the aurors and Dumbledore came. The death eaters feeling their black mark go slack knew that their lord was gone and quickly left, afraid of getting caught.

The aurors ran around but no one knew what happened. They took stories from all of the people around and took the magical energy of Harry and Jamison. Seeing that Jamison had the regular amount of energy and Harry so depleted they quickly came up with what they thought was a logical answer.

Voldemort wanted to kill both of them at once (over Harry and Jamison's wailing, no one could hear the dark lord's way of choosing who to kill) but Jamison had soo much power that he was able to deflect the killing curse not only from him but from his brother too. Harry used his energy to block the killing curse too but without his brothers save he would already be dead. And Harry's scar on top of his head proved that the curse disintegrated an inch away from his head and Jamison was so powerful that he just deflected it without a scratch.

And so this was the story that got out to the rest of the world.

Maybe TBC

I wrote this chapter almost a year ago when I was infatuated with reading Harry Potter Fanfics. Recently, I was reading all the stuff that I wrote and saw this. Depending on the reaction I get out of this I might choose to keep on writing. But if no one reads it, what is the point of spending all this time and effort on it? I might as well be a lazy bum leech off of other people's stories…………

The Shinimegami


End file.
